LN's Season 13: Threat to Existence
Season 13 involves the "Threat to Existence" and will witness the birth of a new martial art called "Jumpjitzu" Episode 1: Darkness Always Stands One year after the events of season 12 "The Heart of Ninjago", Ninjago has been at peace, and Jaxx Manson has been missing for months. The gauntlet of reality has also been taken to Hiroshi's Labyrinth Stronghold. Cole begins dating Cassandra, whom the ninja rescued from the Realm of Calmness after Jaxx revealed where she was. Cassandra also becomes the tan ninja. The ninja are alerted to a new menace known only as the Executioner after he attacks Ninjago City and destroys a building. Immediately Cole suspects that it is Jaxx Manson, but Lloyd knows that it isn't him, and they fight him, hoping to discover his identity, when they realize that Jay is missing. The Executioner gets away before they can discover who it is. Episode 2: Execution Rising The ninja try to find the lair of the Executioner, but they run into problems when the Destiny's Bounty is attacked by an army of electric monsters. They are saved when a kid shows up and destroys all of the monsters. He introduces himself as Landon Paige and reveals that he is the master of tranquility (he is immune to the effects of any power). As they are talking, the Executioner shows up and fights the ninja, but the ninja fail to defeat him. Landon fights him and the Executioner runs away, scared due to Landon's elemental power. Cole follows the Executioner on his Roto Jet, and realizes who the Executioner is and why he exists. Episode 3: The Armor of Galaxia Cole fights the Executioner and accidentally unmasks him, revealing him to be none other than Jay. Jay and Cole fight, with Cole winning. Cole demands to know how Jay turned evil, but Jay refuses to tell, saying that Galaxia would kill him. Cole lets Jay go, knowing what was going on behind the scenes. Cole knows who the only person is that could help, but it was not going to be easy to find him. Meanwhile, the ninja fight an army of electric monsters in Ninjago City with new armor that will allow them to be resistant to the shocks of the electric warriors. They defeat the monsters and run away to the Destiny's Bounty, where they learn of a powerful armor that Jay is after called the Armor of Galaxia. Episode 4: The Master of Jumpjitzu Cole goes to Hiroshi's Labyrinth and steals the Gauntlet of Reality in order to find the only person that could help him in this situation- his biological brother, Jaxx Manson. Jaxx realizes that Cole legitimately needs his help, so he agrees to help the ninja in order to be forgiven of all crimes. Jaxx and Cole meet the ninja at the Destiny's Bounty, but the ninja get in fighting poses, for they think Jaxx was attacking them. Jaxx tells the ninja of a new martial art he's mastered called "Jumpjitzu" and teaches it to them. Then, the ninja get a surprise attack from the electric monsters, and their leader- Jay. Episode 5: Same Old, Same Old The ninja, along with Jaxx and Landon, fight the electric monsters, who somehow manage to knock Landon off of the Destiny's Bounty, causing him to perish. Jay and Cole fight, and Jay wins the fight and manages to take away the Gauntlet. Jay then jumps off of the Bounty, calling his monsters with him. After this, Jay goes to his hideout, which is under Borg Tower, where he faces his master. His master is a man, cloaked in a black hood, but with yellow eyes. The master tells Jay that he must find the armor before the day is over, and Jay agrees to find it during that timeframe. Cole, who followed Jay there, listens in and discovers that the person who controlled Jay is someone they've never seen before. Episode 6: Threat To Existence Cole and Jaxx ambush Jay when he is leaving the hideout, taking out the device that was mind-controlling him in the process. The person claiming to be Jay's master reveals that he actually had the armor the whole time, and was just tricking Cole and Jaxx. The master also reveals himself to, in fact, BE Galaxia, the namesake of the Armor. Galaxia gets up from the throne he was sitting in, and walks forward. Doing this, he sends out powerful shockwaves that push back Cole, Jay, and Jaxx. Galaxia is then ambushed by Landon, who is revealed to be not dead. The two fight, and Landon comes close to winning, but in the end, the armor is too much for him. Galaxia wins the fight and claims himself to be victorious over the others. Galaxia reveals himself to be essentially a god, who was cast out by the other gods because of his evil ideas. Galaxia is then faced by a beam of light, which turns out to be one of the "gods" that he was talking about. The other "god" says her name is Kara and she is there to finish this. Kara kills Galaxia after an epic battle, and Ninjago is saved. In the end, Cole thanks Jaxx Manson for helping him, and Jaxx tells him no problem. Cole officially forgives Jaxx for everything and lets him go. Sets There are only 5 sets in this season because of how small the season is * 79996 Electro Copter (254 pieces, Kai & 2 Electro Monsters) * 79997 Borg Tower Hideout (512 pieces, Cole, Jaxx, Jay, Galaxia (no armor)) * 79998 Hiroshi's Labyrinth (644 pieces, Cole, Zane, Nya, Cassandra, Executioner, 1 Electro Monster) * 79999 Threat To Existence (796 pieces, Master Wu, Lloyd, Landon, Kara, Jaxx, Galaxia) * 80000 Electro Monsters vs. Ninja (103 pieces, Lloyd, Kai, 2x Electro Monsters) Season 14: Rivals Rivals is a Forbidden Spinjitzu-style season, with 30 episodes in 2 chapters. The villains of this season are water monsters (chapter 1: The Water Chapter) and a rival army of ninjas (chapter 2: The Rival Chapter) Chapter 1: The Water Chapter # Change of Pace # Rest and Relaxation # Hydro Walkers # Cooking With Fire # Slow and Steady # Let The Waters Rise # As The Floods Rage # Waveriders # Breaking Glass # Fire and Water # Secret Weapons # Crazy Things # Ninja Wave # The Stand # All Hope Lost Chapter 2: The Rival Chapter # The New Ninja # Replacements # Leaders and Followers # Welcome To The Fold # The Sword of Fate # Destiny Awakens # Identity Collapsing # One on One # Disappearing Act # Ninja of the Night # Seeking The Storms # The Neccessary Things # The Final Choice # The Last Journey # Give Me Your Hand Category:Seasons Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:LN Ninjago Universe